


Cita (o otra forma de decir que van a besarse).

by MissBlackClover



Series: Tsukiyama Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TsukiYama Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlackClover/pseuds/MissBlackClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi había pensado en una y mil formas de preguntarlo. El resultado fue por completo lo opuesto a lo que él imprimió imaginariamente en su mente.</p><p>- Vamos a salir en una cita. </p><p>Tsukiyama Week : Día 3 -> Showing Love and Complimenting Each Other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cita (o otra forma de decir que van a besarse).

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukiyama week día 3~~ soy mala escribiendo fanfictions hahaha pero aun así! mi meta es terminar los siete fanfics de está semana! cueste lo que me cueste!! Espero los personajes no sean muy OOC, o se sientan muy sosos. Ugh.

 Yamaguchi había pensado en una y mil formas de preguntarlo. El resultado fue por completo lo opuesto a lo que él imprimió imaginariamente en su mente.

\- Vamos a salir en una cita.

Tsukishima lo mira con los audífonos colgando de su cuello y las gafas cayendo bajo en su nariz. Están dentro del salón cuando todos están en la cafetería, tomando el almuerzo. El salón está vacío excepto por ellos dos. Yamaguchi se siente ligero y Tsukishima tiene tiempo jugando con un bolígrafo entre las manos.

\- ¿En una cita? - Tsukki hace ese pequeño tic con la boca que ha estado repitiendo últimamente, Yamaguchi sabe que es porque quiere sonreír y al mismo tiempo no. - Salimos en citas como... cada fin de semana. - Dice con un sonido de incredulidad.

Yamaguchi siente su nuca caliente porque de cierta forma, Tsukki está en lo cierto. Ellos salen casi prácticamente cada fin de semana.

- Pero no hemos salido en una cita después de... -Yamaguchi hace un ademan entre ellos y Tsukishima alza las cejas.

\- Oh, así que tu quieres ese tipo de cita... - Su tono es completamente burlón, como si fuera Yamaguchi el único que ha pensado en una cita después de que se habían besado en el parque, su cara es imperturbable. Pero Yamaguchi puede decir por la forma en que la respiración de Tsukki se vuelve ligeramente más rápida, que él no está tan imperturbable como aparenta.

Tsukishima escribe algo sobre un _post it_ que acaba de sacar de su escritorio y tranquilamente lo pega sobre la frente de Yamaguchi.

\- Está bien. Podemos ir en una de esas citas, si eso quieres. - Yamaguchi sonríe, luciendo ridículo con el _post it_ amarillo en la frente. 

La puerta del salón se abre y un alumno camina hasta ellos.

\- ¡Yamaguchi! - El chico le entrega un libro y Yamaguchi lo toma. - Gracias por el préstamo realmente me fue de ayuda... - El sonido alegre de la voz del chico se fue apagando poco a poco cuando fijó su vista sobre el pequeño papel en la frente de Yamaguchi. Sonrió con burla y Yamaguchi estaba seguro de que diría alguna tontería relacionada con eso hasta que se le ocurrió voltear a ver a Tsukishima. El rubio tenía esa expresión de hastío y molestia que decía vete. Yamaguchi miró al chico con pena, que solo atinó a inclinarse y murmurar una despedida incómoda antes de salir del salón.

\- ¡Tsukki! - Yamaguchi salta, su voz un tono de reprimenda, cuando la puesta a sido cerrada por completo, retirando la pegatina de papel en su frente. - Mi-mina... oh.

_Oh._

Yamaguchi parpadea hasta Tsukki, que ya está mirando de nuevo hacia otro lado, y siente como su corazón brinca de emoción cuando vuelve a leer la escritura en el _post it._

 _Mine_.

Se muerde el labio y le quita el bolígrafo a Tsukishima y escribe sobre un _post it_ también. Él no lo pega sobre la frente del otro, pero si sobre su antebrazo desnudo, a Tsukki le gusta remangar su camisa hasta los codos.

Tsukishima toma un vistazo rápido al pedazo de papel pegado en su piel y un segundo después sus orejas están rojas. El papelillo inocente no dice realmente nada, es sólo el garabato de un dinosaurio gruñendo y soltando un corazón en el rugido mortal.

_Rawr._

\- Vamos en una cita, entonces... - termina por decir, intentando restarle importancia, toma el _post it_ y lo sostiene con cuidado. - Tu escritura siempre ha sido la mejor. - Agrega, pero justo cuando termina de decirlo, inclina la cabeza  hacia abajo.

Yamaguchi siente el rubor gemelo que Tsukishima muestra corriendo en sus pómulos y se siente todo intranquilo y emocionado y simplemente quiere que las clases terminen ya porque realmente necesita inclinarse y besarle.

* * *

 

Cuando Yamaguchi había sugerido que salieran en una cita, él se refería a una cita en donde sales a caminar a un lindo lugar con alguien especial. Hablan y hablan y quizás si no hay gente mirando se tomarán de las manos. Quizás comer algo dulce o compartir una bebida en algún lugar con mesas pequeñas y bien iluminado. Pasearse por una librería y bromear sobre los nombres de los personajes de manga tontos y quizás, al final de la cita, un beso. Él realmente no esperaba terminar así, él realmente no había pensado o creído terminar así.

Su cita deseada se había ido al demonio en dos segundos. Ahora estaban los dos en el cuarto de Tsukishima con la puerta cerrada. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Yamaguchi no lo sabía. ¿Cómo había empezado? Tampoco recuerda mucho esa parte. Lo único de lo que está seguro es que ahora está sentado a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Tsukishima, con sus brazos hechos nudo tras la cabeza del rubio, besándose sin descanso y su cuerpo está caliente y pesado, y se siente mareado y húmedo.

Lo peor de todo, es que se han estado besando por lo que parece una eternidad y Yamaguchi está asustado de que puede seguir besando a Tsukki por una eternidad más y no se va a cansar de eso.

Tsukishima sube las manos hasta que están rodeando sus omóplatos debajo de su suéter, los dedos completamente extendidos. Yamaguchi puede sentir el calor de sus palmas a través de la fina tela de la playera. Tsukishima le obliga a bajar un poco más el cuerpo, inclinándose sobre él y Yamaguchi no puede hacer otra cosa que torcer su espalda incómodamente hacía atrás y responder con la misma intensidad el beso que Tsukishima le está dando.

Hay algo con la forma en la que Tsukki lo besa, que no sólo lo hace con su boca. Se siente como si Tsukishima lo besa con todo su cuerpo. Sus manos han estado en todas partes ya, que Yamaguchi se siente encendido y ansioso, ajustando sus muslos a ambos lados con vergüenza. Primero sobre sus brazos, acercándolo hasta su cuerpo; luego los antebrazos, donde su piel se levanta en un escalofrío. Se pasean hasta sus costados, donde lo fijan con fuerza contra el calor del pecho de Tsukishima. Y entonces bajan a su cintura, a sus caderas, un par de veces sobre sus muslos y llegan hasta su espalda. Suben con lentitud hasta sus omóplatos y se enroscan en su cabello, en su nuca. Le toman de la barbilla, guiándolo, y Yamaguchi cree que puede morir ahí, en las manos de Tsukki por un golpe de calor.

Tsukishima cambia la posición de su cuerpo con más lentitud de como mueve sus manos, pero aun así es como si jugara con Yamaguchi. Le empuja, se inclina, lo envuelve, se separan, le obliga a seguir sus besos. Yamaguchi está perdiendo la cabeza y sabe que son solo besos. La idea de cualquier otra cosa le hace sentir como que está a punto de tener un paro cardíaco y se siente endurecer en sus pantalones.

\- Tsukki... - Estira el cuello hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos y exhalando en un vergonzoso respiro alto. El rubio está a punto de llegar a su cuello, sus ojos son oro líquido y sus gafas están echadas sobre su cabeza hacía atrás como una ridícula diadema. No alcanza más que a pellizcar un beso sobre la barbilla de Yamaguchi cuando Yamaguchi ha puesto una mano sobre su boca. - Cuando decía que quería ir a una cita, me refería a una cita donde hay que ir a a-afuera, ¡cómo salir! ¡Cómo salir en una cita! - Yamaguchi no tiene idea de si lo que está diciendo tiene sentido alguno. No le preocupa, sólo quiere detenerse un poco porque su cabeza está dando vueltas y necesita respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿Te estás quejando? ¿Casi media hora después?

Yamaguchi alza la vista hasta Tsukishima que luce encendido y atractivo, y sacude la cabeza.

\- No. No, para nada pero... - Yamaguchi se mueve torpe sobre los muslos de Tsukishima, intentando alejarse. Pero el rubio gancha sus dedos sobre la pretina del pantalón de Yamaguchi obstinadamente, inmovilizándolo. Yamaguchi tuerce la boca y lloriquea. - Necesitamos calmarnos un poco. - Tsukishima le roba un beso ruidoso y húmedo y cuando se separan es Yamaguchi quien le sigue está vez por un segundo. Besando la curva de su nariz y después separándose por completo. - Tsukki, no... es sólo que yo estoy... estoy un poco incómodo... - Yamaguchi le dice, lanzando miradas significativas hacía abajo, específicamente a su regazo.

Tsukishima tarda un par de segundos en identificar cuál es la molestia del otro y cuando lo hace la realización en su rostro es tan expresiva que Yamaguchi lo considera cómico. Cómico y encantador.

\- Oh - Tsukki susurra y trae sus gafas sobre su nariz de nuevo en un movimiento fluido. - Yo también estoy igual. - Dice despreocupo cuando su mano izquierda aprieta su miembro sobre el pantalón y suelta un pequeño gemido. Yamaguchi se congela con la certeza de que Tsukishima logrará su muerte en algún momento u otro. - Ven aquí.

Tsukishima se mueve hasta que está acostado en la cama, un brazo bajo su cabeza y esperando por Yamaguchi. Se siente repentinamente tímido pero cuando llega a deslizarse al lado de Tsukishima, la timidez se desliza fuera de su cuerpo. Ellos enredan sus piernas y de un momento a otro, están hablando en voz baja.

\- Yo realmente quería ir a un lugar.

\- Te estás quejando.

\- No lo hago, es sólo que realmente no me refería a este _tipo_ de cita.

\- Pero ir a una cita es otra forma de decir que vamos a besarnos, ¿no?

Yamaguchi lanza un sonido parecido al de un pato y Tsukishima se ríe entre dientes.

\- Tsukki...

\- ¿Hmn?

\- Salir en citas contigo es horrible.

Tsukishima resopla y le pica bajo en las costillas con saña.

\- Creí que no te estabas quejando

\- No, Tsukki, ¡para! - Yamaguchi se tuerce y Tsukishima le acomoda de nuevo. - Yo imaginaba ir a algún lugar en el centro, quizás la nueva pastelería o a alguna cafetería cercana. - Tsukishima toma la mano libre de Yamaguchi y la pone sobre su cintura.

\- Tsk, podemos ir a esos lugares cualquier otro día, hoy simplemente quería... - Tsukishima se inclina, gancha un dedo sobre el cuello de la playera de Yamaguchi y lo jala un poco. - Es tu culpa por lucir tan lindo en eso. - Suelta el pedazo de tela y la playera lanza una ráfaga de aire en el reducido espacio que hay entre ellos.

Yamaguchi parpadea y tiembla, y Tsukishima sonríe. Sonríe tan ligera y sinceramente que la comisura de sus labios no tiembla, simplemente se estira con suavidad.

\- Hueles muy bien. - Yamaguchi susurra y pareciera que la sonrisa del rubio se extiende un poco más ancha en su rostro.

Yamaguchi no puede evitarlo y se inclina hasta que lo besa. Porque Tsukishima está sonriendo hermoso y sincero frente a él. Su corazón hace una vuelta dolorosa y su estómago brinca y siente que todo a su alrededor brilla con una luz diferente y sabe que está enamorado de su mejor amigo.

 _Nos hemos conocido él uno al otro en nuestros peores momentos_ , Yamaguchi piensa mientras se inclina más sobre Tsukishima para profundizar el beso. _Quizás es tiempo de conocernos en nuestro mejor momento._

Yamaguchi sabe que salir con Tsukki es terrible. Tsukki tiene bordes afilados que muestra con petulancia a través comentarios intencionados. Tiene pequeños rasguños de terquedad escondidos entre miradas altivas y berrinches infantiles.

\- ¿Tsukki?

\- ¿Qué?

-Salir en citas contigo es horrible.

Tsukishima le pellizca tan fuerte bajo las costillas que Yamaguchi rueda hacia atrás para separarse del ataque hasta que termina cayendo por el borde de la cama al piso. Hace un sonido ininteligible como queja y Tsukishima se queda acostado en la cama, sin inmutarse.

\- Patético.

\- ¡Tsukki!

Pero Yamaguchi sabe también, que salir con Tsukki es como ver la luna. En un principio solo podrás notar su forma redonda simple y brillante.

\- Y tu eres horrible haciendo cumplidos.

Pero tendrás que pasar verdadero tiempo observando para identificar sus manchas, su forma e intensidad. Y después, enamorarte de cada detalle de ellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta pensar que Tsukki es alguien que se cocina a fuego lento. Y Yamaguchi, tan paciente y dedicado (en mi cabecilla) es la opción perfecta para él. Siempre he shipeado parejas que tienen lógica. Aquellas que son muy probables de realmente sentir algo el uno por el otro. Ahhh~~ lovely.


End file.
